


良夜

by ageha143



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 豪情雅致 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha143/pseuds/ageha143
Kudos: 3





	良夜

刘也和任豪相遇那晚说起来很离奇。

欧冠决赛，切尔西对拜仁，酒吧里球迷自动分了两拨，整个场子张弛有度，严肃活泼。Finale变Drama的结局点燃了打架斗殴的导火索，任豪喝得乱七八糟，头上挨了一下子，热血顺着额角流下来，被球友扶到街区药店，还沉浸在主队胜利的狂喜中。

“护士姐姐，轻一点呀。”任豪咧着嘴傻乐，周围人满脸惨不忍睹，对着男药师说这话，埋吧没救了。

刘也抬眼看了看这醉鬼，拿着棉签挑玻璃渣的手还是没忍心使劲，挂在店里影响生意，再说破相赖上了怎么办。

贴纱布的过程倒是很安静，酒精麻醉到位，任豪很配合。刘也从药架上取了消炎药和碘酊，走到收银台结账，一只手伸过来挡着他找零。

“消炎药一天三次，饭后吃，纱布隔天换。”刘也看了店里的挂钟，快四点了，脾气顿时有点上来，话里凉飕飕带着冷气。

球友上来试图控制任豪发疯的四肢，任豪喊着要电话，不然不走了。

电话自然是留了，事后清醒过来任豪毫无悔意，喝得是多了点，手机里多了一个号码，打过去电话里的声音轻轻柔柔，就是见了面才发现是个男的，有点蛋疼。

两人中间隔了药品展示柜，刘也坐在整墙中药柜前面，不说话对着他冷笑。

屋顶上老式的叶片风扇吱吱转，店里没别人，只有他俩，任豪缓缓地捂住伤口：“哎呀，渗血了。”

那年亦是离奇的一年，任豪请刘也去看电影赔不是，到了电影院发现排的档期全是三年前的片子重映。九星连珠，山崩海啸，高楼倾塌，人类造了方舟自保，最后关头主角竟然在船舱里做爱。爆米花吃得见底，伸手拿饮料解渴的手却碰在了一起。

古老又智慧的玛雅人预言了地球毁灭，全世界同步忐忑地等待最后一秒。任豪和刘也那天去了中央广场跨年，混在人群里大声倒计时，在北京时间迎来无事发生的新年——前一天他们已经在一起了，末日前跑到人店里告白，任豪觉得够浪漫。

房子是任豪的，他们俩都不是本地人，刘也退了租搬进去，算到现在已经是第五年。刘也的身家都压在药店上，攒的钱打算在海南给爸妈买套房子养老，自己过一天是一天。

住在一起第三次纪念日，任豪抱着房本出门，趁刘也还没换班布置房子，挽起袖子洗手作四菜一汤。晚上刘也回来踩着花瓣进门，有时候真受不了任豪这点，净整些五五六六。跟着箭头指示到了饭厅，任豪点了蜡烛，红灿灿的，金属色的烛台泛着光。

献宝一样递到刘也眼前，房本摊开了，两个人的名字，产权面积76.35㎡。任豪清了清嗓子，宣布以后的日子一起过了，虽然还剩三十年的房贷，没收反对及嫌弃的权利。

“快快收起来，一会别烧到。”不嫌弃是不可能的，顶多以后衣食刘也包了，稍稍减轻还贷压力这样。

见家长的过程鸡飞狗跳，和谁睡一个被窝的事，这么大岁数还被管教让人无语。农历新年两人都没回成老家，在自家过。

刘也教任豪包饺子，任豪趁他不注意塞进去十个硬币，年夜饭吃得一阵阵牙疼。

正月逛花市，任豪想带只狗回来，看了半天这只可爱那只也称心，刘也说算了吧，家里有一只就够了，两只不得天天打架。当天晚上任豪回味过来了，挺腰前送的力度大了，嘴上没闲着到处啃。

任豪在一家外企上班，年中业绩盘点部门出去庆祝，吃日本菜，叫了一瓶瓶烧酒，菊正宗、獭祭混着喝，滑到肚子里和生鲜搭成痛风套餐。奖金发了就是要寻开心，不过瘾续摊，大排档坐下啤的论箱开。

到一半的时候任豪彻底茫了，领带扯开解了扣子，耳边充斥着同事划拳的喧闹，看马路上车来车往，天热得不住淌汗，突然感觉这夜晚有说不出的相似。拿起手边的酒瓶送了一口烤生蚝，猛地想起什么似的大喊：“——老婆！”

被同事架回来的任豪嘴上还在不停叨叨，老婆好看，老婆给我买衣服。送到家一群醉醺醺的人挤在不宽阔的楼梯间，等任豪掏了十分钟钥匙，急死了，华中区区草结婚了老婆还特别好，明天各个小群得爆。

钥匙刚插进锁孔里，门就朝里开了。刘也瞪着眼看到四五六七八个脑袋，从里面找到任豪的脸，刚要伸手接，任豪跟触电似的从同事肩上弹起来，“老婆！谢谢那谁送我回来，再见，祝大家晚安！”

砰地一声关上门，上床睡觉。

完


End file.
